


chase

by staerplatinum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, his son loves him so much :(, i just wanted to write about him, i like to call him thunder dad, keep in mind that is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Just Jun bringing his son at work and making things weird
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	chase

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!  
> i have some manjoume fankids and i wanted to write about the first born one because i used him so much, especially in my other works that weren't published or just published and then deleted lmao,, but i love all of them equally :(  
> i didn't mention jun's wife here, but i always thought of emeralda from s4, don't ask me why, i just thought they fit well together  
> so,, i hope you like it ;;

Jun didn't even know how he'd end up like that.

His little son, Keiichirou, was continuously following him at work. Of course, that day he didn't have to go to school, so the only thing he wanted to do was being with his always-busy-father. The kid was two years old, and his wife was already pregnant for the second time, so she didn't go to work, but he had to, for the family.

Being the team leader of his workplace though, could let him bring his son at work, so he wasn't really in “danger” in this case. Keiichirou was a calm child if put in a place with his toys, but not if he was hungry, he would chase his father everywhere – and in that moment, he was talking with a co-worker. The man stopped for a second, taking the kid in his arms and finishing the talk with the co-worker, who went back at his location.

«What? Don't you see daddy is busy?» he asked, looking at the kid, who was playing with a wisp of his hair.

«I'm hungry...»

That's right. The only words he could say very well were “mom”, “dad”, “hungry” and few blabberings that surely were his favorite toys – the little Manjoume already knew what he wanted in his life. The young man, though, sighed and patted his son's head.

«You want some chocolate? But stay at your place, or the boss will kick us out, okay?»

Of course, there wasn't any “boss”, it was just an excuse for him to make Keiichirou play somewhere else. Keiichirou nodded and Jun still kept him in his arms tightly, while buying a chocolate bar from the vending machine. He gave it to his son and let him down, following him with his glance – Jun watched the kid going towards his office, where he left his toys. He then sweetly giggled, going back at work.


End file.
